Pretty Warrior Sailor Titan
by AlineDreams
Summary: Follow the story of Sailor Titan, in her adventures while being a lunar senshi, and finding other Luna Majora and Planeta Minora sailors.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Warrior Sailor Titan ~Awakening~**

_**The Purplesmith Awakens! Sailor Titan's Mission Begins!**_

Japan. People were taking photos of Mount Fuji. Then, a weird sillouette leaped in the middle of the populace.  
I am Wormanoid! Give me ALL YOUR ENERGY! - Said the youma, that looked more like a humanoid worm.  
- AAAAAAAAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! - Said a citizen, running away with a group, but being enclosed into a barrier.  
- Mom, let's get out of here! - Said a blue haired girl, looking at her mother with her green eyes. C'mon, people are running away!  
- Wait just a second, Akira... Here, the perfect angle!  
- You! You have the perfect energy! - The slimy youma tries to attack the girl's mother, but she faints before.  
- If only Sailor V were here to save us! - Said a little girl, running away. Akira looked to her. Then, she heard a whisper, and looked at the sky. - A falling star! Maybe, just maybe, I can wish to help us! - In the meanwhile, the monster was chasing somebody else with more energy. The falling star felt slightly near Akira's feet. Sensing something unfamiliar, she investigated. It was some sort of pen-like thing, covered with lilac crystals. When she reached, the crystals disappeared, and the pen coud be taken.  
- 'You are the guardian of Diamonds and Dimensions'  
- Huh? It TALKED? - Akira was surprised, but... - AWESOME! But, but... Tell me what to do, we need help!  
- 'Throw me in the air to scream: TITAN MOON POWER MAKE UP'  
- Okay! - Akira threw the pen really high, and shouted the transformation phrase really fast; she was a fan of magical girl shows, and thought it'd help; for Pete's sake, a pen fell from the sky and talked to her! She was really desperate. Nobody really cared about her possible identity anyways, they were too much occupied running from the youma. And that thing was busy chasing them. - TITAN MOON POWER, MAKE UP! - And then, she transformed in a sailor with purpe as its main color, blue bows, and a diamond-shaped brooch, and the pen turned into some kind of cross-shaped rod, with a diamond-shaped ornament in its tip. She was Sailor Titan.  
- Miniskirt? Oh, my, I feel embarrassed... - Sailor Titan whispered. - Nevermind. - She chuckled it out, in the moments' desperation. - Hey, evil creature from the deep lunges of the disorder! - The youma looked, but not because of her awful saying. Her energy interested way more.  
- GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY! - The monster jumped to Sailor Titan.  
- TITAN JEWELS! - Sailor Titan screamed, in an inconscious way. The purple, diamond shaped aura hit the monster at full force, killing it. It was a rather weak creature, after all.  
- BULLSEYE, YAY! - Said Sailor Titan, making a victory sign. People cheered her up, as she saved all people from there. - Oh, no! - She faked worry, as pointing to her mother.  
- What happened, lady that saved us? - Said the little girl, worried.  
- That woman fainted! Somebody help her! - Sailor Titan screamed; after all, that was her mom; even though she knew the woman would be okay, it was the perfect excuse to return to her previous self.  
After a while, the help came, and they treated everyone that got injured or fainted during the enemy invasion. Sailor Titan hid behind a place where people couldn't see her, and she returned at her civilian form, to see her mother shortly after at the emergency clinic.  
- Mommy! Mommy! - Said Akira, crying and screaming; of course, it was all an act, as she knew the woman only fainted. - Is mommy fine?  
- She's way better, Miss Shirai, her pressure just lowered a bit, causing the faint... That is, Shirai's your surname, right? - Said the medic, leaving the room entrance shortly after.  
- Yes, it's Shirai... Let me see her, please. - Said Akira, as she looked her mom awakening.  
- Of course, her situation is good, she just needed a bit of a rest. Sometimes, overworking, cold climate, and youma sightings can be stressful to a body.  
- Mom! - Akira looked worried, but she knew her mother was okay. Just needed to pretend to not. - You worried me! I was searching for you!  
- Akira! - Said Mrs. Shirai, worried. - You shouldn't get away from me! - The woman fainted, but yet, wanted to protect her daughter, after all, it's completely natural.  
- But I was calling for help! - 'she can't know I'm a sailor', Akira thought. 'Or else, she would be in serious danger!' She was, for sure, a maniac fangirl from both comics and manga, to take that conclusion. What a nerd.  
- But you could get lost! How could I be without my littlest one? You don't know how awful is to even think about that! Now, lemme hug you! - Akira's mother gave a suffocating hug to her little daughter, making the poor girl look even more worried.  
- Mom, please, not too tight, it's going to asphixiate me... - 'I can't tell her what I am... That my mission is even more important than before...' C'mon, you don't want it ri-  
- Patient Eri Shirai? - said a nurse, while heading to the emergency room. - I see you feel better.  
- Hah, I just fainted, something so simple won't defeat someone like me! I'm just like one of those ancient Greek warriors! - Mrs. Shirai just flexed an arm, something that should let her other children ashamed, except for Akira herself, that was some sort of uber-otaku. Seems like this is genetic, after all.  
- 'Ancient warrior? I feel something familiar here...' - Akira thought, afraid that her mother would discover her identity, or worse, should be a senshi of her own. At the same time, flashes from a castle in a ringed planet, and the silhouette of a sleeping princess, in an adorned bed, everything in purple. Then, many silhouettes, none being familiar enough yet for Akira.  
- Hey, Kirachan, what are you thinking? - Mrs. Shirai asked. - Since you came here, you became a lot less talkative and whiny, kid! What's going on?  
- Oh, mom, don't be so harsh on me, please! - Akira shouted. - If you are feeling so better, let's get outta here, so!  
- Of course! Next place, Russia! - Mrs Shirai looked enthusiastic as always, as Akira just felt a sweatdrop on her head, while both headed out of the clinic. All the other medics felt a sweatdrop as well. - I'll take lots of photos of these Gremlings! - And the sweatdrops just got bigger.  
- It's KREMLIN, mom... - Akira corrected her mom with an enourmous sweatdrop, as always. - 'The woman is a successful photographer, but can't even know how to spell what she's going to photograph correctly?!? Geez, mom, take it easy'  
- So, take the luggage, we're going to the airport right now! - Mrs. Shirai pointed to a random direction.  
- Mom, can't I even get to visit our distant cousin? Poor guy is living alone and with no friends since you and dad emancipated him! - Akira shouted carelessly. - Also, the airport is to the other side.  
- Mamochan can take care of himself quite well right now. Also, it's not my fault his parents died in that accident! - Mrs. Shirai couldn't care less. She was more worried to send these freelance photos to the editorials, as she always did. What a ditz.  
- Moooooom... - And Akira followed her mom, as always. It was the start of a new adventure.

* * *

**Omake! With Author's intrusion, for Pete's Sake! (It's introduction to you, brat)  
**

HEY, THIS DIDN'T END YET, FOLKS! Oh, hi! My name is Akira Shirai, I turned 12 in June 27th, and I'm just a kid, but quite intelligent to my age. (And quite conceited, too!) My IQ is 150! It's nothing compared to the IQ from a girl out there, she was at 300! This is madness! How is this even possible? I bet she cheated! Ah, I almost forgot! I just discovered I'm also a guardian of justice, whose name is... SAAAAAILOOOOOOR TIIIITAAAAAAN! SAILOR TITAN, YEAH! (Someone give less sugar to this brat!) I got a cool staff, and a nice uniform, although I still think my skirt is way too short... My luck I'm using hotpants below the skirt in my uniform, or else, those stupid perverts would try to look upskirt! (She speaks this like she's even pretty to be looked at, when she's as bland as a sardine...) My favourite habits are writing and drawing, and I dream to be a shoujo mangaka like Marie-san, isn't this awesome? My problem is that as I always am going to write something, I forget everything, or that I slack off at drawing! How can I fulfill my dream like this? (I, the author, suffer from the same disease, and I call this laziness.) I really hope my talking transformation trinket helps me, or else, I'm lost!

'Sorry, can't help you at this matter. You must overcome your flaws and make things become real by yourself. Oh, hi, I'm Sailor Titan's "talking transformation trinket", just like she said. I'll help her through this difficult journey as the Solar System's Purplesmith and awaken the ones that didn't awaken yet. It's going to be difficult, though. I just hope the telepathic waves I'm sending to Mrs. Shirai helps Akira in her mission. We must defeat the Dark Kingdom, or else...'

Or else what, pen? And what do you mean by telepathic waves? What in this galaxy is a "purplesmith"? Am I going to be in trouble for this? Uh-oh... I hope I can overcome this in the next chapter, see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Guardian Sailor Titan ~Awakening~

Confusion and Discord! Not always a bad thing?

- I can't believe! My pretty little Wormanoid was defeated! This Sailor Whatshername will gonna pay for destroying my energy gatherer pet! - A little girl, with golden eyes and dirty blonde hair, dressed in a style similar to a rough copy of a lolita fashion whispered, while in a Russian pub. - A dry martini, please! Shaken, not stirred!  
- Hey, girl, aren't you too young to drink around here? - Said the barman, scratching his head on how such a little girl managed to even know James Bond references.  
- Young? I can be older than you look, moron! - And then, the girl left, seriously tipped off at being called too young.  
- Miss Pyrite, are you sure you won't need help with them? - Said some drunk-looking red-haired woman, with a bluish body that looked like a booze bottle.  
- Yes, Vodkarma! - Said Pyrite. - Gather the energy of everybody here, so we can fetch our Queen's plans, and then, I'll finally be the Fifth General! NYAHAHAHAHA!  
- Yes, lady. - Vodkarma cursed the pub with energy, as well as some drink stores.

After hours on a plane, plus a boring taxi travel, Akira felt tired. Really, really tired. Her eyes were slowly closing, and her body couldn't support herself. Her mother, on the opposite side, was as energetic as a little kid that goes to the playground.  
- I never liked planes really much, they really take a lot of energy, and I think plane food is just awful. What kind of yellow thing was that? I'm sure it wasn't butter!  
- Ah, Akirachan, stop complaing, this is the beautiful Russia! - Said Akira's mom, while preparing the camera. - These Kremlums just LOVE the flashes!  
- KREMLINS, mom. - They looked like they reversed the roles.  
- Hey, lady, stop! - Said a policeman, pointing to the contention strip Ms. Shirai just skipped while talking about the kremlins. - Photos aren't allowed around here!  
- I'm sorry, but I can assure you I'm a professional photographer, and my photos only go to the finest magazines! - Said Mrs. Shirai, giving her business card to the policeman.  
- No deal. - Said the policeman, crushing the card right after. - Rules are rules, we're in the middle of a police investigation.  
- Wait, what? - Said Eri. - You might be in whatever you want, but nobody, I repeat, NOBODY crushes my booziness card!  
- Business, mom. - Said Akira, facepalming the shame. - Your English is still awful. - But she wondered how the cop knew English. Well, not for much.

Near there, teenagers had picket signs and chains, and were threatening to invade a school. In the lead, a platinum blonde-haired, teal-eyed girl. She was shouting really high, as she just wanted to wreak havoc.  
- HEY GUYS, LET'S INVADE THIS STUPID PLACE, THEN THEY'LL LEARN THAT WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO STUDY!  
- Yeah! Cerise! For the students' rights! - said the group, in unison. They were bangling their chains while protesting.  
- 'I sense something odd about this girl' - Whispered Akira's pen, not really sure about what it could be.  
- Shhh! Or they'll discover you! - Akira whispered, worried about her mom. but then.  
- YEAH! FOR THE RIGHT OF TAKING PHOTOGRAPHS! POLICE INVESTIGATIONS ARE FOR MORONS! - Everybody was looking at Akira's mom, especially Cerise's riot gang.  
- Mooooom... - Akira facepalmed again. - Please, you didn't come here to make the family ashamed!  
- Wait, aren't you Eri Shirai, the wife of this capitalist pig? - Said Cerise. - And you, tiny girl, I bet you're his daughter!  
- WHO DID YOU CALL ANT MASSAGIST, HUH? - Akira shouted, just like a character from another anime series. - ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT EVEN AN ATOM IS BIGGER? AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL DAD A PIG, YOUR DISGUSTING RIOT GIRL? - Well, the last part wasn't like the other anime kid, but you got the message.  
- WHAT? DID YOU CALL ME BY A LABEL? YOU ARE MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT! - Cerise was going to say really bad Russian words to Akira, but then, both have seen a strange, drunk-looking red-haired woman, inviting the older ones to a pub, and even the policemen went there.  
- Eww, mom, are you really going to drink NOW? - Said Akira, not expecting such attitude from her mother. Her mother simply ignored her. - There's something strange around here... I might say that's a little too suspect, mom doesn't really like to drink or anything!  
- It really is. - Said Cerise, pondering. - I was too busy calling you names that I didn't notice her calling me, but all the others... They seemed cold and empty.  
- 'Maybe it's the enemy. Time to you both transform.  
- Wait, what? - Said Cerise, surprised. - What the Hell did just talk?  
- Oh, this. - Akira drew the transformation pen off her updo, showing it to Cerise. - Cool, isn't it?  
- Huh... This looks oddly familiar... - Cerise pondered for a time, trying to know where she have seen something similar before. - Ah, I know! It's a novelty pen, isn't it?  
- Not really. - Akira looked worried at the pub. - They are not leaving to talk to us or anything. It's suspect, I might go there. - Akira threw her pen really high and shouted her phrase. - TITAN MOON POWER, MAKE UP! - Then, Sailor Titan appeared.  
- Wow, that's awesome! - Said Cerise. - But I might remark that miniskirts don't really match you.  
- Thanks for the advice, but I already know. - Said Akira, with a sour face. - Well, what to do now?  
- 'You are the Galaxy's Purplesmith, Sailor Titan.' - Said the Dimensional Relic. - 'That means you can awake sailors by summoning their transformation pens, or can help fixing an existant sailor's weapon'  
- Okay... - Said Sailor Titan. Shortly after, she shouted her way to evoke the pen. - SAILOR SUMMON! A NEW SAILOR IS REBORN! - She didn't even know how she said reborn, but just shrugged it off, due to the hurry.- And then, a new diamond-shaped pen appeared in front of Cerise. It had yellow, teal and copper as the color scheme.  
- 'You must shout "Eris Planet Power, Make Up", and this will morph you into Sailor Eris.' - Said the Relic.  
- This sounds cool enough! - Then, Cerise threw high her pen and shouted her morphing phrase, becoming Sailor Eris, the sailor in yellow suit, teal front bow, and copper back bow. A teal-colored katar appeared in the place of the pen.  
- What an awful combo! - Said Sailor Titan. - No wonder Eris is the Goddess of Discord!  
- Talk anything bad about my planet and I'll slice you! - Said Sailor Eris, shaking the katar in a menacing way. - Let's save these morons already! - She ran into the building, with Titan following her shortly after.

Into the building, the place was hazy, and smelled strongly like alcohol. Sailor Titan almost puked by breathing that horrible stench.  
- Ugh, I think I'll throw up! - Titan was almost sick green, which matched a bit her eyes. - I need some air!  
- Can't handle the pressure, miss smartass? - Said Sailor Eris, in a harsher tone. - So, you shouldn't even follow me, in first place! - She looked around, and saw the weird woman.  
- Energy! Yes, more energy for our Queen! - Said the woman, that shape-shifted back to Vodkarma. - Now I will finally be a human, like Pyrite promised!  
- That's enough! - Said Sailor Titan, clearly sick. - You force people... To... Ugh. - Sailor Titan holds her nose from the smell, almost puking.  
- What the weakling here means is that you use your power to make people get drunk for evil purposes! - Said Sailor Eris. - It's not nice to see forcibly drunken people, it's funnier when it's in a party! I'm Sailor Eris, and I'll make a mess of you!  
- Great speech... - Said Sailor Titan, waving the alcoholic haze off with her Relic, to no effect. - BUT JUST FINISH HER OFF! - Sailor Titan almost fainted.  
- Okay... - Sailor Eris looked at her katar. - What should I do? - And then, somehow or another, things came telepathically to her. - Discord Katar... Poison... OKAY, THAT'S IT!  
- That's what, kid? You can't handle the pressure? - Said Vodkarma, bursting into a laugh. - Children shouldn't be supposed to drink, you know! - She said in a mocking tone.  
- The last who laughs does it better! - Said Sailor Eris, while preparing for her attack. - Poisonous Strife! - The blow has finished Vodkarma, and everything returned to normal, like nothing happened at all. But then, the civilians didn't remember anything.  
- Let's scram, they can't know our identities! - Said Sailor Titan, feeling better because the stench diminished. - RUN!

After both took a better, hidden place to be back at normal, Akira ran to see if her mother was okay. Fortunately, the woman was just a bit tired, probably from that rioting that happened earlier.  
- Akira, why did I come here, anyways? - Said Mrs. Shirai, looking around. - I remember I had to take photos for something, but then, everything became hazy and... - Eri put the hand at her head. - Ouch, I feel funny.  
- It's okay, mom, you just fell and hit your head on the floor, you're going to be fine, as you did it so many other times! - Said Akira, trying to sound convincing. - Are you okay, anyways? Just to confirm.  
- Well, except for not remembering a thing about what I was going to click, and the eventual dizziness, I'm fine... Let's go home.  
- Which one, mom? - Said Akira. Her rich family allowed her to live in many places. - You know, there is the US one, the Japan one, and the Brazil one, if you prefer warmer climates!  
- USA? - Said Cerise, with strange looks. - Eww, I can't believe you have a house THERE!  
- It's just a commodity, my siblings had College there. - Said Akira. - Since I'm the youngest one, my parents prefer to home school me, or just let me study in a fixed place for a while.  
- That's it, let's go to Brazil! - Said Akira's mom. - I'm tired of all that cold! Maybe I'm feeling dizzy due to this!  
- Wow. They must be really rich. - Said Cerise, impressed by such a quick decision from Akira's mom. - I hope they help the poorer, at least. - She looked the duo return to the airport in a taxi. - Those stupid capitalists.  
But then, before Akira enters the taxi, she sees a sillouette of a sailor-suited, odango-bearer girl, with her long, wavy hair flowing at wind. Cerise appears to be looking at the same direction as well.  
- Why does she seem so familiar to me? - Whispered Akira, almost in an aloud thinking.  
- What did you say, Kirakira? - Said Akira's mom, not understanding the situation.  
- Nothing, mom, let's go. - Said Akira, entering in the cab.

* * *

Omake! Again!  
Wow, this one was just plain awesome! Oh, hi, I'm Akira Shirai, I'm 12, and that blonde girl you have seen today is Ceri-  
Hi, I'm Cerise Tchaikowski, I'm 18, and I love to party. I also like to organize riots and protests against the bigger ones, because they only care about THEIR needs, forgetting about the poorer ones! Then, when I discovered I was Sailor Eris, I thought it was, like, the most awesome thing in the world! Well, I just hope I appear a bit more, to make people understand that-  
Talking at that rate, you won't appear never more! ... Okay, I'm just kidding, despide being the temporary main character, I don't have control over these things. Sorry! But then again... Who was that girl?  
'I can't say what you are going to do right now'  
And pen, are you a real talking pen, or a person communicating with us?  
'I'm communicating with you, but I can't say who I am right now'  
Are you that girl?  
'My mouth is shut closed. Sorry, can't give any clues for now'  
Okaaaay... Well, let's see what happens when mom takes me to Brazil, sounds like I'm going to toast the-  
Yeah, yeah. So, see the next Sailor Titan's chapter and anything, and declare your love for Cerise Tchaikowski in the first computer text box you see by protesting against something evil. Yeah. See y-  
THAT'S MY SPEECH! Huh... See you later, bye-bye!  
(Wait... And ME? D: Don't you ever think in the poor writer, you perverse senshi? Well, let's go, then. *Shrug* Bye, guise.)


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Guardian Sailor Titan ~Awakening~

Winter in North, Summer in South, Love in the Middle!

- Finally! Brazil, I love you! - Said Eri Shirai, ready for her new journey.  
- Brazil, I despise you. - Said Akira, having to carry all the luggage because the carrier didn't understand what she meant in her broken Portuguese. - Mom, do we really need to stop here?  
- Of course I do, dearie!- Akira's mom took the sunglasses, and put them in her face, as they were entering the room. - The best photos are the Brazilian beach ones!  
- To me, all you do is to toast in the sun and take some random stuff to the magazine to not be called at. - Akira, putting the luggage in a corner, breathing heavily, had a reason to do so; she hates warm climate.  
- Don't be a party pooper, my kid! - Ms. Shirai wasn't sounding convincing enough, while turning on the air conditioner and sitting on one of the beds. - At least you're going to see little Miracle! Aren't you friends?  
- Sort of. - Akira loathed to admit it, but Miracle was the nearest of a friend she ever had; when she wasn't home-schooling, she was being bullied to the core.  
- Ah, c'mon, I've even give the place where we'd stay to her and her mom!  
- Are you crazy? With that stupid and precarious transportation means they have here? Did you forget that Miracle's-  
- I didn't. Told them to take a cab. Less of a trouble than you think. - Eri was looking at a magazine, where she looked at the landscape photos; they weren't hers, because she works as a freelancer in a Japanese tourism magazine. - Inspiring. These guys really know their beaches.  
- Of course, mom, they live here... - Akira was annoyed, and hogging the air that were being blown by the air conditioner. She not only hated warm climates, she hated beach, and everything else that resembles how bad is to stay under the Sun; no less justified, as she's pale like paper, and the excessively warm climate can make her allergies to wake up. - So... What do you see in that place, anyways? - The doorbell rings. - Let's see who's there... - Akira opens the door. It's Miracle Mikaishi, and her mom, Ayako.  
- AKIRA-CHAN! - Miracle couldn't contain the excitement to see her childhood friend. - Long time no see!  
- It was only three months, Miracle! - Akira was happy to see her friend, but not as much as Miracle. - Calm down now!  
- I wish I could hug you a lot! Could you bow a bit for me to do so? - She was so excited to see her friend that she would jump to her, if she could. But then, sadly, she couldn't. The girl had to use a wheelchair to move, as she couldn't walk.  
- Of course, Miracle, sometimes I forget that you're in that chair. - Said Akira, bowing down to hug her friend. - You're so full of energy and so cheerful that looks like you're going to jump from there anytime!  
- I really wish I could! - Said Miracle, sofly knuckilng her own head. - You know it's my dream, and mom is searching through the world to cure the damage I have!  
- Miracle, why don't you and Akira go somewhere else? - Said Eri, give money to her daughter. - I pay.  
- What's going on? - Akira asked, scratching her head.  
- Just walk a bit with your friend, Akira! - Said Eri, looking in disapproval. - She came to visit you and yet, you treat her like this?  
- Okay, I'm going, don't be so harsh! - And Akira slammed the door. Eri looked sad.  
- Ayako-chan, I didn't want them to remember... - Said Eri, looking sad. - If you want, I'll pay for any cost we have caused to you.  
- Well, I need to get over it someday. - Said Ayako, looking at the window. - If only we decided to stay overnight at your place, maybe it didn't happen.

It's raining. A young couple leave their friends' house, after refusing an offer of staying until the rain passes. The young woman is in her late pregnancy, and the man looks happy about it; it's their first child, and they want to enjoy the gift Heaven gave to them. They enter the car, it's going to be a long travel. The road is empty, and rain makes it difficult to see. Rains even more. A grim figure appears in the middle of the road, and, to avoid hitting it, the man takes a turn; but then, another car is in the other side of the road, and an accident happens. There is blood everywhere. The man appears to be dying. The woman is alive, but got hit in her belly. She wants both her husband and her baby to stay alive. When the ambulance comes, it doesn't come in time to save the man, and she's entering birth job. She faints. When she wakes up, she's in an oxygen mask. After her recovery, she wants to see her baby. The baby, a girl, looks extremely frail, in an incubator; seems like the accident damaged a bit her spine; she's not going to walk, but it's a miracle she's alive, the doctors say. She decides to name her daughter after that English word. Miracle.

- Snap out of it, Ayako. - Said Eri, looking at the same window, where it started to rain. - I should have insisted more. Maybe it was our fate, after all. Your husband was one of my husband's dearest employees, and he was wasted to know what happened. He almost had a heart stroke, to be sincere. It's not like we haven't felt it to know how bad you were due to this. Poor Miracle never had anything to do, we know, but it's a good thing to see her happy and active, as she can.  
- You're right... - Said Ayako, looking at the rain. - But there wasn't any cloud in the sky today. Why is it raining? And why does this rain make me sadder and more tired than I should?

- Chuvarrente, good job! - Said Pyrite, looking at her little monster. It was a blue-haired, human-shaped cloud being. It was difficult to define if it was a woman, or a really slender man. - Gathering people's energies by sadness and raindrops is the best thing we can do to awaken our queen's powers! Jadeite's gonna be proud!  
- But... What if we fail?  
- You die, of course! - Said Pyrite, changing her expression. AND SO DO I, YOU MORON! SPEED UP THAT RAIN!

- Akira-chan, what will we do? - Said Miracle. - The elevator isn't coming.  
- I'd go to the stairs, but then, I reminded that you can't really go that way. - Said Akira, shrugging. - Seems like people forgot to work in this place. Or, at least, forgot to turn on the elevator after the lunchtime.  
- It was turned on when I came, why is it turned off? - By wheeling her chair a bit, Miracle could reach the elevator button. - It feels strange.  
- What do you mean? I didn't feel nothing! - When Akira looked, her pen was glowing. - 'Sailor Ganymede is here.' - The pen whispered.  
- What is that whisper? - Miracle looked, curious. - You aren't talking alone again, are you? I became your friend to stop that, Akira-chan!  
- 'You are a sailor.' - Said the pen, talking to Miracle. - 'You are the sailor of the flowers, Sailor Ganymede'  
- Akira-chan, what's that? - Said Miracle, looking seriously at Akira, that could only show her transformation pen.  
- Seems like you're one of us, too. And it also seems like we're in trouble again, right?  
- 'Right. It's time to transform'  
- TITAN MOON POWER MAKE UP!  
- Huh? - Miracle looked at Akira, now Sailor Titan, and blushed when the transformation was complete. - You look smoking hot in this. Whoa. - Miracle blushed even more when she realized what she said. - I mean, that's what's that sailor thing is?  
- Yeah, it is! - Sailor Titan didn't really understand the first sentence, to her luck. - Here, your transformation pen. - Akira materializes the pen with her sceptre.  
- So, what I have to say? - Miracle was still admiring her friend. - You know, to transform.  
- Ah, same thing I did, but with your moon, planet or star's name, I guess! - Said Sailor Titan, not really paying attention. - Here, take it! - She gave the pen to Miracle, who promptly took it from her hands.  
- GANYMEDE MOON POWER MAKE UP! - When Miracle noticed, she was in an orange-and-purple colorscheme suit. And standing up. Well, sort of, as she never did it before. - WOw, I'M WALKING! And using a miniskirt! I feel like my dreams came true!  
- You'll probably only walk while you're transformed, though. - Said Sailor Titan, trying to look further the situation. - I guess you'll need to reveal your mom about your identity, if you want to go to where the action is.  
- Okay, no problem! As long as I walk while being a sailor, it's okay! - Sailor Ganymede looked excited with the possibilities. Ans the miniskirt.  
- So, downstairs! - Said Sailor Titan, while trying to go to the first floor, as quick as she could. She was a bit afraid of stairs.  
- It's so easy! - Said Sailor Ganymede, while running downstairs. C'mon, Titan, you can do it too!  
- That's unfair. - Sailor Titan muttered, but reminded herself that it is, indeed fair. To Miracle, at least.

Reaching the streets, she felt like everything got abruptly cold. The cheerful nature of the people that lived there didn't exist anymore. Those that were in the streets looked gloomy, without direction, while soaked in rain. Titan and Ganymede started to feel that sensation, but Titan's Relic made two temporary reflective umbrellas to slow down the feeling. They have seen the cloud-shaped monster and the girl at the other side. Since the cars stopped due to the gloom, it was easy to reach them.  
- That's enough! - Titan shouted. - Your evil rain has to stop! Even though I don't like warm climates, I also hate gloom!  
- And although I thank you for my awakening, I can't let you continue this evil-  
- Blah blah blah! - Said Pyrite, blowing raspberries to the two girls. - I don't want to know about your boring speeches, I'm too busy serving my master! But since I'm not that badly mannered, my name is Pyrite, and I'm going to destroy you right here! Nyahahaha!  
- Don't interrupt my friend, okay? I'm Sailor Titan and I'm going to kick your butt!  
- And I'm Sailor Ganymede, and you'll regret your ill manners!  
- Tch, like I care. You'll die here, anyways! - Said Pyrite, looking at her monster shrtly after. - Chuvarrente, attack!  
- Little girls shouldn't be in the streets alone! - Chuvarrente threw a water torrent in the sailors' direction. Ganymede could avoid the shoot, but Titan couldn't.  
- Craaaawling in my skiiiiiiin... These wounds won't heeeeeeeal... - Sailor Titan looked extremely gloomy while chanting emo stuff. Ganymede looked at Chuvarrente with a really unhappy face.  
- Nobody hurts the girl I love and stay alive! - Floral Kunai! - A purple-colored set of kunais appear in each one of her hands. - Now, you'll be seriously screwed. - Ganymede had en evil smile, one that nobody would forget. - Petal Destroyer! - The kunais flew, releasing loads and loads of energy petals in the monster's direction. Its fate was just as expected.  
- You destroyed my Chuvarrente! - Pyrite shouted, while crying. - THAT'S UNFAIR! I DON'T WANT IT! NOOOOOO!  
- Stop acting like a little girl and face your imminent death. - Ganymede looked even creepier than before. When she was going for a second shot, an elegant dressed male teenager appeared.  
- You come with me, Pyrite. - The guy said, touching her shoulder.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Pyrite shouted, right before being taken by the mysterious guy.  
- Come back here if you know what's good for... - Then, and only then, Ganymede noticed that the sun has returned, and everybody have returned their normal activities, including Titan herself.  
- Good job, Ganymede, I didn't know you're so strong! - Said Titan, recovering herself. - Also, I feel sad for not seeing your attack.  
- I'll tell you later, let's find a place to hide and return to our forms! - Said Miracle, cheerful as always.  
- Yeah, but... - Titan scratched her head. - Nah, whatever. - The two ran to the nearest place to hide. In the meanwhile, Ayako went downstairs to search for the girls, and found Miracle's wheelchair near the elevator. She was surprised, but somehow proceeded to fold the wheelchair and go downstairs. when she reached the place where the girls were, she found the girls undoing their transformation, and Akira trying to carry a fallen Miracle, and failing hard at this, to Miracle's amusement, although a bit of sadness due to the fact she wouldn't walk until she transformed again. Ayako understood the situation, and placed her daughter in the wheelchair.  
- I won't tell a word to your mother. - Ayako looked serious, but with a faint motherly smile in her face. - Thank you for giving this opportunity to Miracle. You are an angel, Akira.  
In a distance, the same sailor-like sillouette from last time looked at the trio. Akira noticed her presence.  
- Why don't you join us, mysterious sailor? - She shouted, with no effect. The mysterious girl ran away, leaving only a letter. Akira looked at it, but it was written "Don't open until Xmas", in a perfect English. She wondered what was going on.

* * *

  
Omake in Brazil! That's unbelievably hot!  
Hi! Akira here! It's flaming warm in this place, I hate this!  
Even with your allergies, you look cute!  
Miracle, I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't ask. Also, pen, who the hell is this girl, and why can't I open this stupid letter?  
'Obey what it says. Xmas is near, anyways. Who knows what she wants'  
AAAAAAAHHHH, that's unfair! I can't open that letter, but it isn't even a present!  
Xmas is near? I need to find the perfect gift for Akira-chan! Writer, do you have any idea on what would I give to her?  
(No idea. Also, I'll only be in these omakes, anyways... Stuff just got serious and everything, as soon as you were introduced)  
Really? Why? I'm a cheerful girl, so, it shouldn't get serious!  
Writer, you're a loon!  
(Liars)  
Well, whatever, see you later, in the next chapter of... Miracle, care to join me?  
Not at all!  
SAILOR.  
TITAN!


End file.
